


going for a shower

by xkitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, hormonally powered dva, sex deprived 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkitsune/pseuds/xkitsune
Summary: it had been quite a few years since jack morrison had fucked a girl; he didn't expect to get laid on the way to the showers, especially not by a teammate that happened to be young enough to be his daughter.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	going for a shower

**Author's Note:**

> first overwatch / smut-centric fic. its a bit long & i haven't edited yet, my apologies. :( hope u enjoyed <3

Jack barely flinched as he pressed an alcohol-soaked cotton round onto the slash on his bicep. He had sparred with Genji on the training grounds he had set up at their watchpoint in Gibraltar, and had taken a well-aimed shuriken to the arm. Something also stung like fire on his back, but without a mirror or an extra arm, he figured that it would be taken care of in the shower. 

Sighing, Jack took off his filthy jacket before hanging it up, opting for just his undershirt so as to not smother the wound. He grabbed his toiletry bag and a change of clothes and headed for the washrooms; decades of experience had taught him that nothing felt better after a spar than a hot shower. 

The moment that he stepped out of his quarters, the sound of muffled gunfire filled the hallway. Jack stiffened, automatically reaching for the blaster tucked into the waistband of his tactical pants while he subconsciously scanned the corridors for intruders. 

It took him a few seconds, as well as a shout of glee coming from Hana’s room, to realize that the watchpoint was not under attack. 

Jack set his jaw, holstering his blaster, and made his way to the young girl’s room, ready to give her a piece of his mind. It was almost two in the morning, for God’s sake, and there were members that had just gotten back from missions having their well-earned rest. 

“Athena, access requested.” Jack placed his bare palm on the plate next to the doorway, not bothering to knock and announce his presence.

When the door slid open, Jack saw Hana in the position he had seen her many times-- hunched over her computer, in the dark, with bags of doritos and bottles of mountain dew surrounding her. She had a clunky headset on--sound-cancelling, from the way she hadn’t even turned around--, a humongous t-shirt and no pants.

Jack felt a jolt of embarrassment at the fact that he could see the creamy skin of her thighs, as well as a sliver of the pink underwear she wore as she brought one of her knees up to her chest.

He sighed when she still paid no attention to his presence, not even when the doors slid shut behind him.

“Hana!” He yelled, flipping on the light switch. Jesus, her room looked ten times worse with the lights on.

Hana let out a scream, shucking off her headset and whirling around in her chair. “Holy  _ shit,  _ you scared the shit out of me!”

Jack raised his eyebrow at her language, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s two in the morning and you’re making a ruckus. Don’t you know that Reinhardt is sleeping next door? Where did he come back from just a few hours ago?” 

Hana turned sheepish at the thought of her exhausted teammates. “Hanamura,” she mumbled. “I didn’t know I was being loud, I’m sorry.” 

The sight of her curled up in a ball on her pink gaming chair with a pout on her lips crumbled Jack’s resolve. He never turned down a good lecture, but lecturing Hana was like kicking a puppy.

“It’s fine,” he sighed. “Why do you even wear a headset if you use your speakers, anyway?” Jack had gotten a better grasp with technology over the last few years, but it seemed odd as it seemed like the purpose of headphones was defeated.

Hana shrugged. “I use the set mainly for the mic, and sometimes I like to feel  _ immersed  _ in the game. It makes me feel like I’m back out there since you don’t like having me on the field.” The last sentence had a bitter undertone, and Hana was never good at hiding her feelings, anyway. 

Jack shook his head, crossing her small room to sit on her twin bed, the shockingly pink cherry blossom sheets a big contrast to his rugged figure. “It’s not that I don’t like you out there, I just… want to keep you safe.” It was a lame excuse, but what else could he say that didn’t betray his true feelings?

It wasn’t a lie that he wanted to keep her safe, but for the two years since they had become teammates, Jack felt a certain connection to Hana. It repulsed him, as he was old enough to be her father, but her innocence and joyous outlook on life made him happy and, regrettably, enticed.

He was ashamed to admit that there were plenty of times that he envisioned the toned thighs he had seen earlier, and the perky tits that her jumpsuit clung to so tightly...

“Jack?” 

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. “Sorry, what?” 

Hana smiled at him, weakening what strength he had left in him. “I was just wondering what happened to your arm.” 

“Oh,” Jack had forgotten about his injury in the midst of his perverted thoughts. “I had a spar with Genji earlier. Didn’t dodge fast enough, but don’t worry about it.” 

Hana’s eyebrows knit together in concern, her big, doe eyes examining the wound. She seemed put-off for a moment, before she broke out in a smile and jumped up from her chair. “I forgot, Lucio sauced me with a prototype that Dr. Ziegler was working on. It’s supposed to, like, reknit flesh together or something.” 

Jack was too busy trying to figure out what  _ sauced  _ meant that he didn’t notice Hana rummaging through her pile of clothing in the corner until she appeared in front of him with a tube of something and a portable biotic light. 

He went to take it from her hands when she pulled back, seemingly considering something. 

“I should probably do it for you,” Hana nodded, pointing to his arm. “It’s on your right arm, and I don’t think you can do it with your left. Plus, Lucio said something about how you shouldn’t use too much of this stuff and I can be precise.” 

Reluctantly, Jack nodded, holding out his arm for her to treat. 

Hana beamed, planting herself next to him on the bed and slotting her shoulder underneath his elbow to hold it up. 

While she went to work on his wound, Jack’s eyes strayed from her movements, down to her collarbone, exposed by the v cut of her shirt, and back down to the kryptonite that was her legs. He had seen her leave her products all around the washroom enough to know that whatever peach-scented body lotion she loved had most definitely made her skin soft to the touch. 

His fingers twitched in his lap as if compelled to reach out, but quickly curled into a fist once he felt a searing pain on his arm. 

Jack turned his neck to see what Hana was exactly doing to cause so much pain, and his sudden movement had alerted her to his discomfort.

“Does that hurt?” She squeaked, quickly turning the biotic light away from him. 

He shook his head. “Sorry, it just caught me by surprise. You can keep going.” 

The girl looked back at him warily before nodding, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned the light back to his bicep. 

Glad that he had an excuse, Jack groaned underneath his breath at the sight of her biting her full lip. It was so unfair-- that was exactly what he had been fantasizing to do ever since she strolled into the watchpoint with that deliciously  _ tight  _ bodysuit on. 

Being a soldier, Jack felt like he was disciplined in many things in life, but apparently barely-legal, innocent girls who could annihilate him with her cannons happened to be his vice. 

It had been a long time since he had been with a woman; after many years of solitude and better things to do, it rarely crossed his mind, but it seemed like it was always a present thought when it came to being around the gamer. 

He knew that he was rusty, but he hoped with many years of experience and a partner with a youthful libido to help, it wouldn’t be hard to get back into it. 

It would’ve probably been embarrassing for the first time, however. He could just imagine blowing his load in less than a minute, maybe in her hot mouth, or tight, teen pussy. But he could keep going… and going…

“Jesus, Jack, are you going senile?” 

At the sound of Hana’s irritated voice, Jack abruptly stood up and faced away from her in an effort to hide the bulge quickly swelling in his pants.

“I-I gotta go,” he forced out. He had to go back to his room,  _ now _ , or things were going to end badly. 

“What are you talking about? Oh my God, have you seen your back? You’re dripping blood all over my freakin’ room. Sit  _ down!”  _ Hana fisted the back of his undershirt, pulling him back to the bed. 

Once he was seated, she got onto her knees before readjusting herself to sit comfortably behind him. Hana’s legs dangled on either side of his, her toes just reaching the edge of the mattress. 

Jack wasn’t sure he was imagining the heat between her legs warming the small of his back, but his cock twitched at the thought anyway.

He wished he had enough discipline to walk out those doors, but her fingers pulling at the bottom of his shirt to get it over his head told him otherwise.

It turned out, as battle-scarred as his back was, it didn’t stop it from being any more sensitive; especially now that Hana’s gentle hands were braced against it as she worked.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Jack uncomfortably endured the sting of the treatment and his painful erection straining against his pants. 

It was only a few moments when Hana announced the end of her efforts by playfully planting a kiss on his former gash, winding her arms around Jack’s bare midriff and giving him a squeeze. 

“Thanks,” he cleared his throat. He grabbed his shirt, got up and made for the door, but the weight of his teammate held him back. “I have to go, Hana.” 

“Why?” He could hear the pout in her voice. Her hands still rested on his stomach, fingers ghosting on the muscles of his abdomen. “I hardly see you anymore.” It was the slight whine again, the sound that debilitated his efforts and made his cock hard.

Jack shook his head, his voice coming out as a croak. “It’s just not a good idea… I…” 

Hana shimmied her way out of her current position, sliding off the bed and coming to stand in between his parted legs. Standing upright, her shirt barely covered the hem of her panties, giving him a full view of her bare legs. “You what?” She whispered, her fingers tilting his chin up.

Jack swore that she had drugged him, because he reached out and settled his hand at her waist. “I can’t control myself around you, not like this,” he said, almost pleadingly. 

She giggled, stepping out from between his legs to straddle him. Jack hung his head in defeat when he felt the delicious warmth of her crotch pressed against his aching hard-on. 

“You don’t have to control yourself,” Hana reassured, stroking the nape of his neck. “Are you nervous? I can show you the ropes.”

Jack growled at her joking tone, his large hands covering her ass with ease. He squeezed the supple flesh, revelling in the feeling of his fingers sinking in. He had always wondered and wondered what was underneath that skin tight suit that hugged every dip and curve of her nubile body.

“How long has it been, Jacky?” She teased, a devilish smile on her lips. Her hands travelled from his neck to grip onto his broad shoulders. 

It was embarrassing, acting like some dumbass virgin when she was displaying herself like  _ this _ . 

Jack had enough. 

He wasn’t a fool to let an opportunity like this pass up.

Easily slipping his hands underneath her thighs, Jack stood up abruptly with her in his arms before tossing her down onto the bed. 

Hana squealed as her back hit the sheets, her legs already propped up and opened invitingly.

“Too long,” Jack finally replied before lowering his body between her knees. He grasped the back of her head and brought his lips down on hers. 

Hana immediately brought one of her hands to grip his hair while the other caressed the small of his back, her mouth working feverishly against his. 

Jack took the opportunity to explore, his fingers trailing down the thin t-shirt to her breasts. He smirked when he felt the bud of her already hardened nipples brushing against his hand as he palmed her pert tits. 

Hana’s body reacted instantly, her back arching into his grasp as she let out a breathy moan. Jack focused his kisses to her exposed neck, suckling the tender skin until he left multiple marks from her jaw to her collarbone.

He abandoned her chest briefly to grip the neck of her shirt, pulling down with a grunt and ripping the fabric away from her body. 

Jack propped himself on one elbow and nearly damn salivated at the sight of her naked figure. His eyes trailed from the tits that fit perfectly in his hands to the apex of her thighs, her completely bare snatch causing his dick to spasm against its restraints.

He dipped his fingers to the panel of her panties to find them thoroughly soaked and slick. 

“Excited?” Jack asked, a playful glint in his eyes.

Hana frowned at him before sticking her tongue out in retaliation. 

Smirking, he focused his sights on the teen, who seemed embarrassed to just how the older man had made her feel. Jack gave her a reassuring kiss before pulling away and looking at her with a serious gaze in his eyes.

“Tell me if you want to stop, promise?” He ordered with a caress of her cheek. 

Hana looked back at him stubbornly. “I won’t want to,” she replied breathlessly.

Jack brought his left hand back up to her hip, using his right to flick her on the forehead. “I mean it, Hana.”

She rolled her eyes before biting her lip again. “I promise, just keep touching me.”

The soldier chuckled at the invitation and resumed his play, locating her hard clit through her panties and rubbing in circular motions with the pads of his fingers.

Hana let out a moan, her body arching against Jack’s as she lost herself in the throes of her pleasure. It wasn’t long until her eyes snapped open and her toes curled.

“You’re going to make me cum,” she gasped, her hips moving on their own accord against his touch. 

Her proclamation spurred him on, his finger’s pressure on her bud increasing while he kept the same, steady pace to bring her to orgasm. 

Hana’s moans filled the room as she came, her hips convulsing as she rode out her orgasm. 

Jack couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

He quickly unzipped his pants and shoved them down his legs and onto the floor before awkwardly using his supporting hand to palm his rock-hard length. 

His touch was almost a disappointment as his eyes trailed over his partner’s sexually-charged figure, but it was either that or have his dick combust in his pants. 

Hana quickly recovered from her release and saw him trying to lift the buildup of lust hidden in his briefs. She gently eased him onto his back and straddled his thighs, her small hands swatting his aways and coming to a rest on his bulge. 

She giggled when Jack’s cock twitched in her grip. “You kept him like this, that poor thing,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss his scarred chest.

Hana deftly hooked her fingers on the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down and freeing his hard on. Jack hissed as the cold air, contrasted by her warm grip, hit the sensitive skin of his manhood.

“Fuck, you’re so big and hard for me,” Hana moaned, wrapping her fingers around and languidly stroking his shaft. 

Another groan escaped Jack’s mouth-- he hadn’t expected Hana to be the type to talk dirty, nor did he expect her touch to feel so  _ fucking  _ good. 

Jack shut his eyes in bliss as she continued her sensual pace, but now with her other hand grazing dangerously near his balls. 

Embarrassingly, Jack could feel the warmth pool in his lower belly, and wanted nothing more than to ease the ache and release from something other than his own hand. It wasn’t until he forced himself to hold out that he felt her plush lips wrap around his swollen head and her tongue massaging the tip. 

“Fuck,” he swore, his eyes flying open and his hand automatically seeking the back of her head. 

Holding out was most definitely out the window, he was going to cum  _ soon,  _ and he was going to cum  _ hard _ . 

Jack’s mind seemed to go blank as Hana took more of him into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down at a speed that made him lose all sense.

When her hand finally ended it’s teasing charade and grasped his balls, Jack knew it was game over. 

“I’m fucking cumming, don’t stop,” he ground out, hips jerking as his cock stiffened in her mouth momentarily before it began to pulse, shooting streams of hot cum down her throat.

His fingers tightened around her brown locks as his orgasm seemed to be unrelenting. It felt like an eternity before Hana swallowed and released his still-hard erection from her mouth before climbing up to face him.

“Nerf this,” she whispered, laughing wickedly at her joke. “I didn’t kill you, did I?”

Jack shook his head with a grin, guiding her to lie on her back. Hana shook her head, breaking away from his path and positioning herself on her knees and elbows instead, her ass waving enticingly in the air. 

A complete rarity usually, Jack was rendered speechless by the girl who seemed to be so damn innocent on the outside, only to be a total minx on the inside. 

“I want you to fuck me from behind,” came her tantalizing whisper. Hana reached back with a hand and caressed her rear, her fingers grazing over her soaking wet cunt and puckered asshole. 

Although he had just came mere moments ago, Jack was up and raring to go. He hoped that his first orgasm would help him last longer for his second, but with someone as intoxicating as Hana, he had a feeling that wouldn’t have been the case. 

Jack knelt behind her, taking his length in one hand and giving it a few pumps before letting the shaft rest on her pussy. He slowly slid the underside of his cock over her sex and even against her asshole, marvelling in the feeling of her soft ass on either side of him.

“Come  _ on _ ,” Hana whined, grinding her ass against him. “ _ Don’t  _ tease me.”

He hummed nonchalantly, having his hands caress her back before he leaned over her, his lips right next to her ear. 

“What do you want, baby?” Jack whispered, giving the top of her ear a small nip. 

Hana leaned her head back with a sigh. “Please, Jack. Make me cum with that big cock. I want you to fuck me until I can’t-- oh!”

Jack had lined up the tip of his dick at her soaking entrance while she begged, sliding his whole length in the moment she had asked for it. 

“You’re so  _ fucking  _ tight, baby,” He groaned, seating himself completely inside her. Her pussy clenched around his cock, enveloping him in velvety soft heat. 

“Warn me next time, you’re huge,” Hana mewled, twisting around to see him.

Jack gave her ass a light slap in response before his fingers dug into her hips. Slowly, he pulled most of his length out before bottoming all the way, his balls pressing against her swollen clit. 

The sounds coming out of Hana’s mouth were like music to his ears, encouraging him to move his hips faster with every whimper and whine that she emitted. 

“Oh, fuck, right there,” she gasped, throwing her head back. “Keep fucking me right there.”

Every single filthy word that dripped from her lips made Jack’s arousal increase by tenfold, evident in the way that he was now pounding into her with every precaution thrown out the window. 

Already nearing his end, Jack pulled out of her depths, earning a squeak of protest. He laid back on her tiny bed, pulling her on top of him and slamming his cock back into her. 

“Ohhh  _ fuuckk _ ,” Hana cried out, his hot and hard dick hitting her in the very core. 

Jack readjusted his hips and brought his knees up, holding onto his lover while he relentlessly thrusted into her dripping cunt. 

“Oh God, daddy,” she moaned into his ear, her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life. 

He had never been called that name before, but the sound of it coming from sweet, young Hana went straight to his erection. Jack had no problem being her daddy-- after all, who seemed to always keep her on the straight and narrow? 

“You’re going to be a good girl and cum for daddy, aren’t you?” He gasped, sweat dripping down his neck as his thighs burned from fucking her with such vigour. 

Hana sat up in his lap, grabbing his hands and placing them on her bouncing tits. “Yes,” she breathed, bouncing up and down to ease some of the work from him. “Only if daddy cums in my wet pussy.” 

Fuck, yeah, he was going to cum inside her snatch. Every Overwatch soldier was issued with contraceptives to avoid any unwanted situations-- he would cum in her over and over again until she was filled with his hot seed. 

“You’re gonna take all of daddy’s cum like a good girl, aren’t you, baby? Gonna let yourself get filled with hot cum, right?” Jack had never been in a situation like this, but something about Hana made his perverse thoughts become perverse words. 

It seemed as if his words had the same effect on hers, as she arched her back and pressed her tits into his palms. 

“Oh, daddy, I’m cumming! Daddy’s cock feels so good, I can’t stop,” she screamed, her face contorted in pure bliss. Hana’s pussy suddenly clenched around his cock like a vice with silky fluid running down his shaft and dripping down his balls. 

Jack’s resolve broke at the half sob, half screech, the knot in his lower back unravelling. “Daddy’s gonna cum in you, baby girl,” he snarled, “take it! Take daddy’s cum in your slutty cunt!” His hips jerked haphazardly as he shot ropes of thick cum into her teen pussy, filling her to the brim with his hot seed. He felt his orgasm in every part of his body, his limbs buzzing from the rapture of his release. 

Hana lay, panting, with her head on his chest and her hair slick to her skin with sweat. She let out a quiet moan as Jack gently slid out of her sore hole, their combined juices pooling on his lap. 

They laid there for a few moments, chests heaving, before Jack brushed a tendril of hair from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“I was supposed to go for a shower,” he mused. “Care to join?” 


End file.
